Deathbringer
Deathbringer is a male NightWing, former assassin, Queen Glory's love interest, and apparent bodyguard to her. He is also a good friend of most of the other Dragonets of Destiny. When he made his first appearance in The Hidden Kingdom, he had been ordered by the NightWings to assassinate several of the Prophecy dragonets, with his first target being Glory and his second target Princess Tsunami. However, Deathbringer demonstrated his affection for Glory by switching his target to Ex-Princess Blaze, injuring her in an attempted assassination which was stopped by Tsunami. Glory has somewhat shown signs of returning his feelings toward her, growing more obvious as the series progresses. In an interview with Tui, it was stated that Glory and Deathbringer are definitely in a relationship because of the way they have both been affectionate towards each other in the series so far from The Hidden Kingdom to Talons of Power , making the Glorybringer ship canon. Appearance Deathbringer has black scales and ebony eyes. He was noted to to be a lot younger and smaller than Morrowseer and described as being not much bigger than Starflight . His movements are wiry and graceful. He is very strong, and astonishingly fast, described as faster than a striking snake, as well as trained to fight and stay still for hours at a time. Glory and Blaze have both described him as 'cute', whereas he described himself (and the NightWings) as all-wonderful and all-handsome. He usually wears a pouch filled with razor-sharp silver disks on his neck, his weapon of choice for assassinations. Biography Deserter After Six-Claws, who was Princess Burn's general at the time, came back from the Ice Kingdom, he encountered who is presumed to be Deathbringer hiding in the shadows. Deathbringer found a loophole in his orders and attempted to convince him not to be loyal to Burn and to go to the Scorpion Den. Although at first Deathbringer did not succeed, Burn's brutal treatment of Dune caused Six-Claws to abandon his post, fulfilling Deathbringer's mission without any loss of life. Assassin In Assassin, we are taken back to when Deathbringer was only four. Quickstrike, Deathbringer's mother, tells him to spy on the queen while she talks to Ex-Princess Greatness in one hour. While spying, Deathbringer finds out that Quickstrike is going to the continent, and wants to bring Deathbringer with her to train in the real world. To prove his abilities, Deathbringer is challenged to kill either Slaughter or Vengeance during the night. Deathbringer quickly completes the task while Slaughter was being saved by Morrowseer. Worried that they may be stopped, Quickstrike and Deathbringer quickly set off for the continent. He has nightmares of black wings descending from the sky, talons holding a scroll that commanded his return so that he could be punished for murder. (This partially happens, as he commits treason and allows Glory to get away. He awaited punishment in prison in The Dark Secret.) While on their first task to kill a SeaWing commander, Commander Tempest, Quickstrike is struck by lightning and loses consciousness. Despite his best efforts, Deathbringer couldn't wake Quickstrike up. He kills Commander Tempest by himself. While the SeaWing army (Commander Tempest, King Gill, Commander Piranha), Princess Blister, and the MudWing army are gathered on the beach, Deathbringer sees her and is immediately intimidated, thinking, "Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?" Tempest asks all the dragons on the beach to lay down their weapons on the beach. The troops follow her command, but Deathbringer manages to snatch a MudWing spear. He throws it at her heart, and it hits, giving the unsuspecting Tempest mere moments to live. She utters her last words, "Well, son of a starfish", and hits the beach "like a slow avalanche." Despite all of the panic going on, Blister is described as calm and orders her troops to search the island. During the search, Quickstrike is found and probably killed. In his sorrow, Deathbringer tells himself that he followed the orders. Then he vows, But this will never happen again. If I ever find someone else to care about, I will not let my mission come first. I will break my order. I'll endanger my own tribe if I ever have to. From these lines, we can infer that this is the reason for Deathbringer's inability to follow Queen Battlewinner's orders, and why he did not kill Glory or the other prophesied dragonets, as he found "someone else to care about,", that dragon mostly believed to be Glory, and he did "not let my mission come first". At the end of the book, Morrowseer and Deathbringer meet. Unaware of Quickstrike's death, Morrowseer is led to believe by Deathbringer that Quickstrike sent Deathbringer alone. Morrowseer gives Deathbringer his new order to kill General Six-Claws with three month's time to complete it. The last line of the book reads: For now... let's see how creative I can get with these orders. ''The Hidden Kingdom Deathbringer was sent to kill off a few of the original Dragonets of Destiny as part of Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner's evil plan to promote Blister as the new queen of the SandWings and replace them with the false Dragonets of Destiny. He met Glory, who at the time was described to be camouflaged to look like an IceWing, as she had disguised herself as one when they first met in the Ice Kingdom. He flirted with her and offered to take her on a date, showing that he really must have liked her, despite the fact that NightWings usually hated IceWings. She learned that he was there to kill the dragonets because they were "insufficient" for the prophecy. Later, when he finds Glory with Clay, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami, and Princess Blaze, he takes advantage of the situation and tries to assassinate Princess Blaze so as to get him out of trouble for refusing to kill Glory (because he likes her too much). He threw several knife-sharp silver discs at Blaze in an attempt to try and kill her. One disc landed in the SandWing's neck, (however, it didn't hit her main artery) while the other slashed through one of Tsunami's wings as she leaped in front of Princess Blaze. Before he could do anything else, however, Glory sliced the sack off from around his neck and held a silver disc to his throat threateningly (at the main artery), while Clay tied a camel blanket around Blaze's neck so as to prevent the bleeding. At this point, Deathbringer promised Glory that he would let all of the dragonets escape if she let him kill Blaze. His bargain, however, was interrupted as Queen Glacier approached in the sky, and he was forced to flee before he got in trouble with the IceWing tribe. Back in the Rainforest Kingdom, Deathbringer was found by Tsunami and Glory as he entered the rainforest through the tunnel from the SandWing territory as a way to stop an attempt to kidnap more RainWings. The dragonets captured him by tying him up with thick vines, as Glory insisted that they trap him but not kill him. When Glory left Clay to watch Deathbringer and make sure he didn't try to escape, Glory herself was eventually captured by another NightWing. Deathbringer (who escaped the vines after convincing Clay to let him go because he said Glory was in danger) later helped Glory and Kinkajou break away from the NightWing prison, with the support of Clay. He never succeeded in killing the dragonets. The Dark Secret Deathbringer is imprisoned for helping Glory and Clay escape and is thrown in the dungeon in the NightWing Fortress. Flame, one of the False dragonets, later questions Deathbringer of what it's like to kill without remorse, seeing that Deathbringer was an assassin. Deathbringer tells him to only kill dragons if he's going to stay fully committed to that decision. He also tells Flame to be "his own dragon" and make decisions for himself, not always from others, implying Deathbringer's own refusal to assassinate any of the dragonets of destiny, especially Glory. He also tells Flame "avoid talking to your targets, in case you find out they're beautiful, sarcastic, and fascinating. For instance." Starflight and Fatespeaker also asked Deathbringer about the queen, with which Deathbringer has little knowledge about, but he tells them where the throne room is so they could try finding her. Later, when the volcano erupts, Glory and Starflight rescue him and Ex-Queen Splendor. Even as the volcano starts erupting heavily, Glory sticks to the job of finding the right key. At the end, Glory and Deathbringer exchanged a look that said: "thank you, and a whole lot more". The Brightest Night Deathbringer acts as the bodyguard of Glory, claiming that there were three assassination attempts, but he had stopped them. Glory doesn't believe him, claiming that they were "alleged assassination attempts", but it is clear that she trusts him more than the other NightWings as shown how Deathbringer was allowed to know the location of the RainWing village and was allowed to wander around it freely. He and Glory are also comparing how many times each dragon had saved the other, and Glory said that the assassination attempts were just to make his list longer. He later claims that he is not afraid of scavengers, but they 'give him the heebie-jeebies'. Deathbringer followed Glory to Burn's Stronghold (now currently referred to as Queen Thorn's Stronghold) at the end of the book. He was also allowed to choose a few of the most trustworthy NightWings to bring along so the tribe was represented. Deathbringer was one to help hold Clay down while Peril burned out the poison from his leg. He later put his wing around Glory and she let him. In the epilogue he interacted with the dragonets of destiny and Sunny wonders if Glory and him will have dragonets. ''Moon Rising He was mentioned in Sunny's mind as part of the backup coming in to organize the chaos after the explosion in the History Cave, and to also help guide students home. Later, when Darkstalker shows Moonwatcher his vision of the good future of Jade Mountain Academy, she sees a dragonet, Firefly, who is the offspring of Deathbringer and Queen Glory. Winter Turning When Winter entered thePrince WinterNightWing Village, he was intercepted and sat on by Deathbringer, who accused Winter of planning to assassinate Glory and stated that he is under arrest. Deathbringer claimed that Winter sounded "murder-y" and that a dangerous IceWing had been reported to be on the loose (later turned out to be Icicle), and so he kept Winter immobilized until he received further instructions. Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, and Qibli attempted to convince him to let Winter go, but with no success, until Glory arrives on the scene a bit later. Glory scolded Deathbringer for arresting the wrong IceWing-"Deathbringer, I am seriously going to fire you as my bodygaurd if you can't tell the difference between a male IceWing traveling with my friends Moon and Kinkajou and a lone female IceWing out to get me"- and claimed to punish him "creatively and firmly". He later accompanied Glory and the others when they flew to the royal pavilion. Then, when Glory, Winter and Qibli went off without Deathbringer, he was outraged, because he thought that Glory would be at risk from an assassination, despite her invisible royal guards following her and Moon, Qibli, and Winter. Later, when the dragonets discovered Icicle on the abandoned NightWing island, Glory, Deathbringer, and other RainWings arrive at the scene, and Glory shoots a tranquilizer dart at Icicle when she is about to kill Kinkajou. When she falls asleep, Glory and the RainWings carry her off to the healers' pavilion, while Deathbringer is sent to make sure no NightWing looks for her. Then, after Moon sketched a picture of the mountain range that Ex-Queen Scarlet was at in the dream Icicle had, the dragonets ask Deathbringer if he recognized it. Deathbringer said it is unfamiliar to him but suggested that the Talons of Peace might know something about it. Deathbringer then directed them to the scavenger den where they contact the Talons. Talons of Power Once Darkstalker arrived at the NightWing village, Deathbringer could be seen protecting Glory and defending her spot on the throne. When Prince Turtle went to talk with Glory, he yelled "Halt!", making Glory state that she thought he sounded ridiculous which then demonstrated more affection between Glory and Deathbringer. Deathbringer and Glory both admit they like Darkstalker. Later, Fierceteeth and others were on their way to assassinate Glory, and Deathbringer said he can easily stop the assassins. Darkstalker said he sees the future and saw Deathbringer getting stabbed by a SandWing tail. Darkstalker created a prison for the RainWings and told Deathbringer and Glory to wait near the prison until the assassins arrived. Deathbringer was one of the many dragons to fall under Darkstalker's spell, although he and Glory both had a feeling that they were making the wrong decisions. Personality Deathbringer is charming and somewhat optimistic, one who doesn't seem to share the grumpiness of the other NightWings. He seems to not always follow the rules so to speak, as he did not hate Glory when she was an "IceWing" (although this may be because he recognized her as a RainWing, since she lacked the whip-thin tail, extra horns, and serrated claws of a true IceWing) and showed mercy on Glory's fellow dragonets. He is also adaptable and quick to make decisions, as shown when he decided to kill Blaze to make up for his inability to kill Glory. Deathbringer has a large ego calling himself the greatest assassin in the world and has a sarcastic side. He shows both of these a couple of times in The Hidden Kingdom ''and in other books. He proves to still take his job seriously, even though he is a slightly cocky dragon, as he has admitted to murdering a few targets. He is also shown to be clever and brags about it on more than one occasion. Family Tree Quotes "''You exasperating creature. Haven't I ''not killed you multiple times already?" - To Glory in ''The Brightest Night. "You can't do that!" - After Darkstalker challenges Glory for the throne. "Holy mother of lava, I'm supposed to kill THAT?!" - About Commander Tempest in Assassin "Loyal to what? Do you even know why you follow her anymore? She's not a good queen. You are helping a viper and making her stronger and more poisonous. Can't you see that? If you can't, you will soon, I'm afraid." ''- To Six-Claws in ''Deserter "I don't know, he sounds kind of murder-y, Kinkajou." - To Kinkajou in Winter Turning "Great moons. Where did you come from?"- To Glory in The Hidden Kingdom "That I'm much too charming, clever and good-looking to kill." - to Glory when she tells him to read her mind after she catches him in the rainforest. Relationships Queen Glory Glory is the character that Deathbringer interacts the most within the series. She is his love interest and it seems that they return feelings for one another. Deathbringer volunteered to be her bodyguard, most likely so that he could protect her and be close to her at all times. Deathbringer is stated constantly throughout the series to care for her and finds little things to protect her from. In every book that he is in, he and Glory flirt with one another as this is most present in The Brightest Night. ''Despite finding Deathbringer's need to protect her sometimes exhausting, Glory seems to care for him as well, even sometimes talking to him pretty affectionately. She doesn't speak very highly of him in front of other dragons. Even though it is obvious that these insults are hollow, she tries to make others think that their status is just Queen to Bodyguard; however, no one seems to buy it. Glory also trusts Deathbringer more than other NightWings (Excluding Starflight) and almost as much as she trusts the Dragonets of Destiny. She once saved him from a dungeon in a volcano, while he saved her from a lab where the NightWings did experiments on the RainWings. One of the reasons why Deathbringer is so protective of Glory is that on the night Blister sent his mother to be executed, he vowed that if he ever found someone to care for and love again, he would make sure to do everything he could to not lose that dragon too, that new dragon being Glory. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, Sunny wonders if Glory and Deathbringer will ever have dragonets together, and it is confirmed that the dragonet Firefly in Moon/Darkstalker's vision in Moon Rising is the dragonet of Deathbringer and Queen Glory. Tui confirmed that the ship Glorybringer is offical. Princess Sunny After Glory, Sunny seems to be the closest to Deathbringer. Sunny obviously knows that Deathbringer loves Glory, but she doesn't object to it in any way, she even once imagined what would happen they got married and had eggs, also wondering whether other dragons would object to her marrying a NightWing rather than another RainWing. Sunny doesn't trust Deathbringer as much as Glory does, and she does not quite seem to understand why Glory trusts him so much, however it seems that Sunny thinks of Deathbringer as a friend. She and Clay also seem to hold almost no grudge for their attempted murder by him. Starflight Starflight and Deathbringer have a slightly complicated relationship. They had their first real conversation when Deathbringer was in the dungeon and Starflight was asking him questions from outside the bars. Starflight seemed to know that Deathbringer loved Glory, and he doesn't seem to object, but it is still unclear. Starflight at first tried to stop Glory from going into an erupting volcano to get Deathbringer as their lives were at risk, and Starflight was extremely surprised that was even on her agenda, let alone something she would risk an exploding volcano for. Despite objecting, he reluctantly went with her and assisted in his breakout. Presently, Starflight probably doesn't quite think of him as a friend, but Starflight seems to respect Deathbringer's profession and also has some respect for him, unlike Peril. Princess Tsunami Although Deathbringer and Tsunami don't interact much, they both seem to have a distaste for one another. Out all the Dragonets of Destiny, Tsunami seems to trust and like Deathbringer the least, even once stating to Sunny her distrust for him. Unlike the other Dragonets, Tsunami does not quite seem to approve of Deathbringer's love for Glory. She doesn't like that Glory loves him, too, despite when he tried to kill her in his assassin days. She once tried to convince Glory to kill him when they captured him in the rainforest. It annoys Tsunami that Glory loves and trusts Deathbringer, and it seems to annoy her that he showed up to their gathering when Sunny came back, and she doesn't like how he helps them and follows them like he is one of them. She also holds a huge grudge against Deathbringer because he accidentally cut her wing once when he tried to kill Blaze. Clay Similar to Sunny and Deathbringer's relationship, Clay and Deathbringer seem to be good friends. For a short amount of time (while Glory was a prisoner in a NightWing lab), Deathbringer was Clay's prisoner in the rainforest. Deathbringer somehow convinced Clay to let him go and to go with him to the NightWing kingdom to save Glory. Although it doesn't show his direct feelings on the matter, Clay probably does not object to Deathbringer loving Glory. Kinkajou Deathbringer and Kinkajou appear to be friends. When they first meet, Deathbringer rescues both Glory and Kinkajou, much to Kinkajou's relief. When talking to Qibli, she lists Deathbringer as one of the NightWings she considers trustworthy, claiming "He is usually pretty great". She seems to be mad at him when he sits on Winter, however, she probably is not anymore considering her forgiving and kind personality. Moonwatcher Moon and Deathbringer seem to at least know each other because in ''Winter Turning he and Moon have a more or less friendly conversation while he is sitting on Winter which consists of her trying to reason with him. In yet another part of the book Moon suggests that they "Try Deathbringer" to see if he knows where a certain mountain is that will help them find Hailstorm. Trivia *Deathbringer acts uncomfortable around scavengers, possibly even scared. This could be because they remind him of the night his mother died. *He mentioned that "When one side appears to win the war, one of their top generals seems to mysteriously die. Not that I'm taking credit for anything.” This is the first indication that the NightWings, him specifically, were killing off generals before they chose Blister to fight for, as to elongate the war. *When Glory was masquerading as an IceWing, Deathbringer offered to take her out on a date. *Despite often being referred to as a "hired assassin, “ Deathbringer and his mother were both assassins their whole lives, they never had any other occupation. Neither is showed to receive payment, either. *It was confirmed in a live video chat with Tui T. Sutherland that the ship Glorybringer is canon. *It is revealed that Deathbringer knows the "The Dragonets Are Coming" bar song meaning he could have been in a bar or someone in a bar could have taught him it or because of popularity. *He is the only character in Deserter not to be a SandWing. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold DeathbringerTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing GBR.png|Glory x Deathbringer by Hawky GloryXDeathbringerDA.png|by RhynoBullraq AssassinDeathbringer.jpg|A pencil-drawn picture of Deathbringer by AssassinDeathbringer Dragon (2).jpg|Deathbringer and Glory by YlimE mooP IMG_0156.JPG|Pencil Drawing #2 of Deathbringer by AssassinDeathbringer Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Deathbringer's book DeathbringerbyQGTR.jpg|DeathbringerbyQGTR Death + Glory.jpg|Glory and Deathbringer by liighty on DeviantArt The Thunder Rolls.png|Quickstrike and Deathbringer by QueenClam NightWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend IMG_1039.JPG|Deathbringer and Glory, by Epicness1000|link=http://epicness1000.deviantart.com/art/Dragons-in-the-Moonlight-642816965 IMG_0892.PNG|Glorybringer-By BrightEyesTheNightWing Nightjar-Death has its cost $$$$.png|Death has its cost, Deathbringer, By: Nightjar the Skywing DeathbringerQCRef.png|Deathbringer by QueenClam Glory and Deathbringer coloured background.png|Glory Cares by AlphaLightning glory_x_deathbringer_by_xthedragonrebornx-d9nzq5b.png|GloryxDeathbringer, by xTheDragonRebornx, posted by Hibiscus the Rain Silk Hybrid queen_glory_and_deathbringer_by_wildlifeworld-dbcm8j2.png|Glorybringer by WildLifeWorld References de:Deathbringer fr:Roi Lassassin pl:Skrytobójca ru:Потрошитель Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Assassin Characters Category:Deserter Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists